


Where It's Warm And It's Dry

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver pats him on the back and tells him he did a good job, and the smile Lancer gives him does strange things to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It's Warm And It's Dry

Waver is full of plans for Lancer, strategies and ways to compensate for his own weakness while maintaining the use of Lancer's strengths. Lancer listens to each one without complaint, occasionally asking a question to clarify but never going against the intention of his Master.

For Waver, it's a little like having a lab partner, a particularly good-natured and agreeable one. When he politely asks Lancer's opinion he gets it, phrased with as much respect for the teenager as possible.

Their first battle goes... decently. Archer is overconfident and has already struck up a rivalry with Rider, who seems... eccentric. Kayneth's Berserker is surprisingly skilled. More importantly, Waver did not prepare himself well enough for hearing his teacher's voice again, but-

_"Master, I have confidence in you. There is nothing you need fear from anyone as long as I can fight by your side."_

Hearing his Servant's voice in his mind is a relief. Waver relaxes.

They don't win that battle, but neither do they lose it, and the war goes on. Lancer meets Saber and duels her until she's called back by her Master, and Lancer comes back to the Mackenzies' disappointed, but looking forward to their next fight. Waver pats him on the back and tells him he did a good job, and the smile Lancer gives him does strange things to his chest.

That night he checks his books of mythology. That mark definitely affected women only. He could just ask Lancer, but it would be embarrassing to do so over a momentary feeling.

Caster becomes more of a threat, and Waver is distracted from this for a little while. The church has called for his elimination, and the Command Spells offered are tempting. There is no reason that Waver can think of that Lancer would refuse an order, so they can be focused on improving his abilities. Besides that, Waver can't stand to think of any unrelated people being killed, particularly not the children that Caster focuses on.

Lancer agrees, and tracks Caster down while Waver uses more primitive methods to find his hideout. That way, he'll have something to show Lancer when he returns.

Waver is double-checking the water vials when Lancer comes back, kneeling behind him. "Master, I have returned."

"You can stop doing that, you know," Waver says without looking. "The kneeling thing. It's not necessary." When he turns around, Lancer is getting to his feet. "How did it go?"

"Caster ran once Saber and I defeated his minions. I could not track him any further." Lancer peers curiously at the tubes. "What are those?"

"Water samples from the river. I'm comparing the magical chemicals in them to try and find where his hideout might be. Judging by these, it's probably around..." Waver checks his map and points to one of the circles. "There. There's an underground tanker in this spot large enough to hide out in, so we should check that out next."

"That's amazing," Lancer says.

Waver shakes his head. "A better magus could accomplish the same job through a scrying pool and save a lot of work. This is student-level magecraft."

"With all due respect, Master, I don't believe so." Lancer speaks hesitantly; it's the first time he's openly contradicted Waver. "A Caster's magical defenses are bound to be excellent, and he would undoubtedly have prepared for that. That you've managed to circumvent this is worthy of praise."

Blushing a little, Waver hurries the topic into their method of attacking Caster's base.

Defeating Caster's enormous monster takes a lot out of every Servant involved in the attack, and with Waver's consent Lancer destroys his own Noble Phantasm in the process, but eventually the abomination is destroyed. Lancer carries Waver home, and sets him down in his bed. "We did well tonight, Master."

"We did great," Waver says. "You did great."

Lancer gives him another smile that does strange things to him, and Waver does a strange thing himself: he pulls Lancer down by his shoulder and kisses him.

It lasts for two seconds before Lancer steps backwards, wide-eyed and red-faced. "M-M-Master, what are you... are you sure you're...?"

"It doesn't affect men, I checked," Waver replies, in something of a daze. "I, I like you."

"...Is it that you want to supply me with more mana?" Lancer asks. "I have enough reserves, really, there's no need-"

"No, Lancer, I _like_ you." Waver amends himself: "Diarmuid."

His Servant flushes even more. "...May I beg a favor of you, Master?"

Waver nods.

"P-Please allow me to think about this."

"Go ahead." Waver feels oddly content. "I'm going to bed for now. Goodnight, Diarmuid."

"Goodnight, Master." Diarmuid has returned to his normal composure, more or less. "Sleep well."

When Waver wakes up, he sees Diarmuid sitting by the window. He yawns and starts pulling himself out of bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Diarmuid moves to help him up, which is unnecessary. Waver's about to say something about that when Diarmuid kisses him.

It lasts for three seconds. Waver stumbles back onto the bed. "Th-that was fast."

"I was thinking about it the entire night," Diarmuid says. "I realized..." He looks down briefly before fixing his determined gaze on Waver. "Master, I have never been in this situation before. Not a single person has ever said what you said to me purely of their own will. I have no idea what to do, but now that I have the opportunity to experience this, I want to make the most of it. If you would have me, I am yours completely."

"O-o-okay," Waver answers. "That sounds good."

"May I kiss you again?"

"Please."

Diarmuid does. It lasts much longer than a few seconds this time.


End file.
